


Conquer

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Discrimination, Fluff and Angst, Hatred, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Suyama and Sakaeguchi are kids, They deserved better, also lots of angst, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, kinda historical, lots of fluff, suyama is smitten by sunshine sakaeguchi, too good too pure, toward people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: verb. Successfully overcome (a problem or weakness); overcome and take control of (a place or people)





	Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't supposed to be nearly this long but I kept getting ideas and I quickly realized I wasn't going to be able to finish all the prompts for the oofuri 2018 rare pair week so I made the most of it. And although I had six other chapters planned for each prompt, I made this so it had an ending :)
> 
> Also: I'm sorry in advance

The village is everything Suyama has ever known. In his eyes, it’s beautiful and perfect. He loves everything about it, but maybe that’s because he doesn’t remember much from his life before here. His parents barely talk about it - their focus on the here and now.

What Suyama does remember is his father being away for weeks and weeks when he was younger. He remembers missing him everyday and promising every time he left that he would protect his mom while his dad was away. He remembers waiting and watching out the window for the telltale lantern in the distance signaling his father’s return.

But that’s about it. 

So as he sits atop the grassy hill on the outskirts of the village, he smiles. This is what he knows. He knows the fertile crops where his mother and father often help in the fields. He knows the dense forests where the wild animals live and hunters roam to bring the village meat and pelts. He knows the white caps of the mountains in the distance melting into rivers that feed the earth around him. 

And he also knows the people that lived within the trees before he and his family and friends arrived. 

He remembers that day clearly. The Elders had told them that the place was theirs for the taking. It was safe and empty and the perfect area to build, and so they had. They had lived in peace and quiet until they appeared - seemingly out of thin air.

Suyama had never felt afraid of them, and he still doesn’t. He remembers feeling confused but so were they. And there were children with them and they were nice. They still are, and Suyama often wanders into their part of the village where new houses were built to accommodate them.

The villagers - his people - did not seem as enthusiastic as Suyama. Ever since they arrived, the people and Elders whisper amongst themselves. They never say anything to anyone’s face, but you’d have to be deaf to not hear it. The whispers are mean. Suyama would even call them evil if anyone were to ask his opinion. Witches, they call them, because they often make strange concoctions to give away, claiming they help aches, bruises and ailments.

Suyama remembers when he scraped his knee a year ago. One of the women noticed and smeared an odd colored salve across it. The pain had stopped as did the bleeding. But his mother had yelled at him for it. She had called them dangerous. Suyama doesn’t see it.

It’s been four years since they moved here and just over three since the other group joined theirs. Suyama’s still too young to work in the fields but old enough to attend lessons with the others. He doesn’t quite understand _why_ he has to go. He’s already told his mom he wants to be a mapmaker for the village. He wants adventure not working in the fields for the rest of his life. His mother doesn’t like it and she keeps saying he’ll change his mind, but he doesn’t want to. He just _knows_ he won’t. It’s something that has called to him since he got there. 

Lessons only last a few hours. It’s basic survival things that his father has already been teaching him even if he’s only nine. _It’s important that you know these things_ , he always says when Suyama complains. And when Suyama still doesn’t want to listen, _these are all important skills mapmakers need._ And then Suyama listens in. 

So lessons bore him and he often sneaks away to the hill like today and just watches. He loves the trees. They call to him. They offer an unknown that his curiosity just can’t let go of. He sighs and falls backward onto the grass. His eyes follow the lazy clouds as they move across the blue sky. He knows his parents are going to find out about him skipping. He knows his mother is going to give him a lecture and his father is going to give him a disappointed look, but he doesn’t like the teacher.

He’s mean. Not to Suyama but he says things about the other people in the village - the witches. The other kids hang on his every word, but not him. He refuses to believe it. Just to spite the old man, Suyama stands with a huff and makes his way back to the village. 

In truth, he enjoys the other side of the village better. The people just seem beyond kind and just the thought of seeing them makes him smile as he sneaks around the homes to not get caught out of lessons. His smile turns brighter once he sees the stands that they put up near the village. 

“Ah! Shouji!” An elderly woman grins down at him when he stands on his tiptoes to see over the edge of the table. It’s filled with the usual items - baskets of handwoven items, some herbs, and fruits from farther in the forest. “It’s good to see you.” Her smile is missing a tooth or two and despite the wrinkles in her face and white hair, her voice is always so steady and reassuring.

“Hi, Baba,” Suyama’s smile stretches from ear to ear as his fingers drum against the wood of the table. He tries not to eye the beautiful red apples in the basket to his right but either Baba knows him too well or he was more obvious than he thought because she tosses him one. “Thank you!”

He bites into at once and his mouth waters at the sweetness of the fruit. He swears her apples are always much better than the ones the village grows in the fields. But his giddiness is short lived when Baba says with a knowing look, “I didn’t know lessons ended early for you, Shouji.”

Suyama stops mid-chew and looks down at his feet in embarrassment. He swallows and peaks up at her with what he hopes is his most pleading look. “Please, don’t tell mother and father.” It’s one thing for his parents to know he skipped lessons, but it’s another thing entirely if they found out _where_ he went when he skipped.

She gives him a sad yet understanding smile. “I won’t,” she finally says and Suyama feels his body sag in relief. “But Shouji… you shouldn’t skip your lessons.”

“But I already _know_ everything they teach,” he complains, throwing his head back in a groan, “and I don’t like him.”

Baba sighs but says nothing at first. Instead she walks around her stall and sits on the ground slowly with her old body. She pats the space beside her and Suyama sits, waiting for her to speak. For a while, they remain silent. Baba has her eyes closed as they relax in the shade of the cloth canopy above her table.

Suyama loves Baba like she was his own grandmother, who had passed well before Suyama’s birth. She’s the only one of her people to serve on the council with the other Elders. She’s always kind to the children that wander into her area, and the first time Suyama met her she had insisted he call her ‘Baba,’ stating that that’s what everyone called her. And they do and she treats everyone like family.

Except now he wonders if he’s about to be lectured like his parents would, and he’s partially right. “You know you should attend your lessons.” It’s not a question and it’s not accusatory like his parents would say it. She says it as a statement and it manages to make him feel worse than anything his own parents have said to him. 

He nods. He knows he should, but he doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t like it. Baba ruffles his hair affectionately. “Then you should go,” is what she says to his nod. “You can always come here after. You will always be welcome in my home.”

The words spread warmth in his chest and a smile returns to his face. But he still finds himself asking, “Do I really have to go?”

Baba hums in thought. He half expects her to say yes because that’s how everyone else would answer, but Baba has always been different from others. So he’s only half surprised by her answer. “Tell me why you don’t want to go.”

Suyama looks down at the apple in his hands. His answer to his parents was always something along the lines of already knowing what the teacher tells them and being bored, which is true. Yet, as he thinks of how to answer Baba, he realizes it’s only part of the reason. “He says things… the teacher,” he whispers.

Baba hums in understanding but waits for him to continue, and he does because Suyama can’t say these words to his parents. They don’t understand. “He says you’re all witches and evil. The other kids believe him but I know it’s not true and -” he sniffs as tears form in his eyes. “It’s not fair,” his voice wavers, “I don’t want to listen to him!” His voice raises in frustration.

“Ah, Shouji,” Baba whispers, running a hand through his hair to calm him, “you are a very kind soul.”

Suyama rubs at his eyes and takes an angry bite out of the apple when he notices the flesh browning. He chews and chews and despite the apple being sweet, it tastes bitter like his mood.

“You know you can’t control what others think or believe.” Suyama huffs in annoyance and he can hear the ghost of a smile in her next words. “What matters is what you believe and what’s important is that you learn what you must to grow into a strong young man.”

He looks at her. She always has this kind and knowing smile on her face. She’s the reason Suyama actually believes that the older you are, the wiser you are. “But not everyone goes to the lessons,” he counters her and she sighs in exasperation because this is not the first time Suyama has brought this up.

“Shouji-” She begins but Suyama cuts her off.

“ _Please_ , Baba!” He turns to her with pleading eyes and his grip on the apple tightens. He knows the children from her part of the village do not attend his lessons. They never come too far into the village - always staying at a distance. Not that his people are any different. He’s one of the few that ventures to this part.

She watches him carefully and Suyama tries his best to keep his tears of frustration at bay. He just wants to do something else. “We have our own lessons we teach our children,” she eventually says and Suyama hopes that she will make an exception and let him join. “And I wish you could join them,” her hand ruffles his hair but it doesn’t stop his heart from sinking, “but you know you can’t.”

_His parents would never let him _, is what she means to say. It does help that Baba seems genuine in wishing he could join. “What do they learn?” He asks instead of continuing a losing battle.__

With a smile, Baba hums in thought. “Well, it’s probably very similar to what they teach you.”

“Like what plants are edible? And how to farm?” Suyama perks up, knowing Baba was actually going to tell him.

She nods. “We learn how to grow things from the earth as well as knowing what we can take from the earth.” Suyama looks down at his apple and Baba notices. “Just like your apple,” she snags it from his hands and takes a bite (“Hey!”) before handing it back with a laugh. “We learn how to listen and speak to the earth.”

Suyama knows she’s just talking about farming but it’s much more interesting to listen to the way Baba talks about nature, as if she lives alongside of it instead of commanding it. He smiles as she continues talking about how different plants and flowers can help the body. How to combine everything to make salves. (“Like when I hurt my knee?” “Exactly like that.”)

“Will you teach me?” He eventually asks and he sees her smile fall. “I’ll go to my regular lessons, but please…?” His bottom lip juts out and he hopes his pout isn’t something that Baba can resist.

Baba sighs and he instantly feels the disappointment settle in his chest. He closes his eyes and waits for her to turn him down. “Okay,” she says and Suyama’s eyes widen in surprise, “but if you miss just one of your lessons then this is over.”

Suyama jumps to his feet and throws his arms around Baba’s neck. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” He cheers and holds her tightly. He feels her laugh when she hugs him back.

“How could I say no to such a curious soul?” She grins with him when he pulls away. Suyama sits beside her again and listens carefully to what she says, knowing he’ll have to remember everything so that he won’t be confused when he starts lessons with her.

“Will I be with other kids?” He asks her when he notices the sun beginning to lower in the sky and knows he’ll have to leave soon to go back to his parents.

A customer arrives with herbs Suyama doesn’t recognize and he watches curiously as Baba trades some apples for them. “For now, you’ll be with me but as soon as you get caught up, you might be able to join others.”

He grins brightly as he helps her pack her goods into crates. He even carries them back to her hut for her. “Aren’t you the little gentleman,” she praises, causing a blush to creep up his neck. As they walk, he realizes he’s never been to this part of the village - partially because his mother forbids it. He notices how everyone smiles at Baba and says hello, some doing the same for him. He feels comfortable in a place he’s never once stepped foot in.

When they reach Baba’s home, Suyama realizes that she’s at the very edge of the village. He’s just a tad bit jealous that the forest begins not ten feet from her home. There are multiple plants growing around her home and flowers of all colors. Inside is much of the same. There are pots of plants. A small fireplace with a cauldron and a table with two chairs. A bed is pushed against the back wall and there are a multitude of blankets and clothes that she has made to trade with people in the village. It’s different from his home but just as cozy in his opinion.

It feels like she lives one with nature and Suyama thinks he understands why she talks about the world the way she does. He finds himself smiling at the thought. He wants to learns from her.

“Baba!” A boy with sandy brown hair bursts into the room startling Suyama into almost dropping the box he’s carrying. He doesn’t seem to notice that there’s someone else in the room. “I brought you some more apples!”

Baba laughs as she takes the box from Suyama, who can’t help but stare at the boy. The action brings the boy’s attention to Suyama and he freezes in shock and embarrassment at his outburst. “Ah, our little Sunflower,” Baba grins at him, “I see you skipped out on your lessons again.” The boy (Sunflower?) flushes a bright red. “Honestly, between the two of you brats (“ _Baba!_ ” “I’m not a brat!”), I don’t know what I’m going to.”

Sunflower looks bashful as he hands over the apples. “But the apples were perfect. I couldn’t just _leave_ them on the tree! The animals would have eaten them!”

“Yes, yes,” she gives Sunflower’s head a little pat, “I appreciate it, Sunflower.”

The boy flushes an even darker red. “ _Baba_ , my name’s not _Sunflower_.” This causes the elderly woman to laugh. “ _Baba_!” He whines, the tips of his ears the same color as the apples he brought.

Baba guides the boy over to where Suyama is still standing in confusion at the interruption. “Shouji.” Suyama blinks and looks up at her. She motions to the boy. “This is Sakaeguchi Yuuto. Yuuto,” the boy looks up at her curiously, “this is Suyama Shouji. He’s going to be learning with us.”

Yuuto looks at him in a new light, like he’s analyzing him. “Why?” 

Baba flicks the boy in the back of the head as if warning him to be nice or stop or something. “Shouji wants to learn the way we do.” Yuuto pouts a little at the news. “So I expect you to help him.”

Yuuto scoffs at the news. “But Baba!” He gives Suyama an uneasy look. “He’s an outsider.” His words are whispered, but Suyama is close enough to them to hear.

Baba doesn’t seem concerned about the news. “Shouji is different from the others. Right?” She turns to Suyama and he nods enthusiastically. “He’s not afraid like everyone else.”

“I…” Suyama begins but starts when Yuuto’s eyes fall on him again. “I just want to learn.” _I want to learn to love the earth_ , he thinks quietly to himself. Maybe Yuuto understands what he doesn’t say because he offers a small smile that eases his worries.

Yuuto takes a few steps forward and holds out his hand. “It’s…” he takes a steadying breath and Suyama wonders if the other is just as nervous as he is. Because although he’s not afraid like everyone else seems, he’s never met anyone officially besides Baba. “It’s nice to meet you…”

“You can call me Shouji,” Suyama finds himself saying though only his parents and Baba call him that. It just feels like the right thing to say, and he must have been right because Yuuto’s face forms the brightest smile he’s ever seen. He thinks the nickname Sunflower fits him.

“You can call me Yuuto!”

He feels unusually shy and Baba smirks when she notices how quiet he is. “Shouji?” He looks away from the smiling boy to her. “Do you remember how to get home?”

_Home…_ Suyama looks outside and feels panic bubble up in his chest. _Home!_ “Oh no…” He whispers when he notices the color of the sky. It’s much darker now with tinges of orange touching the clouds. “Baba! I’m going to be late!” His parents are going to be so mad. His mother’s number one rule - besides going to lessons - is to be home before dark. He’s not going to make it.

“Yuuto can help you,” Baba says in a calm manner.

Yuuto grins and grabs Suyama’s hand. “Come on! We can run!”

Suyama barely has time to say goodbye to Baba before Yuuto pulls him out the door and they’re running through the streets and around houses. They move quickly but Suyama notices that people are still outside despite the sun falling. His mother always tells him how dangerous it is in the dark but there are still kids outside playing. Some even look younger than him! 

Before he has time to dwell on it, Yuuto stops in front of him and Suyama stumbles a little in an attempt to not knock the other over. He realizes that they’ve already come to the invisible line that divides the village.

Yuuto turns to him - chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath - and smiles. “You know where to go now, right?” 

Suyama looks around and notices the space where Baba sells her things and nods. “Yes,” he says looking down at his feet, “thank you.”

Yuuto swings their hands back and forth. “You’re gonna love Baba as a teacher! She knows _so_ much and we’ll have lessons together!”

The boy’s bright smile is back in place and Suyama swears he can see stars sparkle in his eyes as he talks. It’s an infectious feeling and he finds himself smiling back. And the excitement bubbles over the anxiousness he was feeling about being late for curfew. He nods and opens his mouth to say as such but Yuuto gives him a little push in the direction of his home - over the invisible line and onto his side of the village. 

“See you tomorrow!” He says, smile encompassing his whole face as he turns and runs back in the direction they came from. 

And just like that, Suyama is left alone. The brightness that surrounded him seems to vanish along with Yuuto and the world seems a little darker. Or maybe it really is just the darkness of the night settling in as the minutes tick by.

He knows he needs to go home but there’s a peacefulness in the rising night. There’s an owl somewhere deep in the woods hooting. Various bugs chirping in the grass. He’s not as afraid as he usually is. Maybe it’s the unusual day he’s had or meeting Yuuto. Maybe it has something to do with so many people enjoying the early evening. He listens and watches, but all he feels is comfort as he turns and jogs toward his home.

* * *

Despite making it home in time, Suyama isn’t surprised by the lectures his parents have waiting for him. “How many times do we have to tell you, Shouji? You need to attend your lessons!” _I will_ , he thinks to himself because he now has a reason to attend his lessons. Baba’s going to teach him to see the way she does. “And you know you have to be home by dusk!” His mother had been beside herself when he pushed the door open when the sun was setting. He had apologized to her and promised it would never happen again.

Yet the night doesn’t seem as terrifying as they made it out to be. He falls asleep with the window open, to the sound of crickets, and a smile as bright as the sun in his dreams.

* * *

Suyama attends his lessons the next day, but just because he attends doesn’t mean he pays attention. The teacher is talking about something to do with the weather and what to do when the heavy rains come, but he knows this already. So instead, he wonders if Baba would say something differently. He makes a mental note to ask her when he gets done.

He listens in at times but only when he needs to talk to his classmates. It’s really the only good part of going to lessons. He gets to talk about all the topics that interest him with others - even if they only listen and believe what the teacher says. 

He tries to remember the kindness Baba has always showed him when his teacher calls them witches. Suyama just doesn’t understand it. And as soon as the teacher dismisses them, Suyama takes off running toward Baba’s stand. 

“Baba!” He cheers happily when he sees her talking to another person. They both turn and smile at him. 

Then another head pops over the table with a bright smile. “Shouji!” Yuuto calls and clamors around the table to reach him. The two adults laugh when Yuuto latches onto Suyama causing the boy to freeze on the spot with wide eyes. “Are you ready for our lessons?”

He’s not used to such open displays of affection aside from his parents so Suyama can only find it in himself to nod numbly. He even lets Yuuto drag him to the stand where the two adults watch them fondly. He notices that Yuuto keeps a grip on his arm like he expects Suyama to just run away. 

The woman Baba was talking to turns to the elder. “You’re teaching both of them?” She asks. Her fond gaze changes as she gives Suyama a wary glance like he could be potentially dangerous. 

Baba simply smiles. When she looks at the both of them, it’s filled with loving adoration. “He’s a curious boy.” And it’s said with such pride that it makes Suyama’s chest warm. His curiosity has never been so openly praised and embarrassment spreads heat across his cheeks. “And I think Yuuto will finally stay around long enough to listen.”

“ _Baba_ ,” Yuuto whines, pulling slightly on Suyama’s arm as he childishly stomps his foot. It makes Suyama grin and laugh, forgetting his embarrassment. Yuuto turns a disbelieving look in Suyama’s direction. “Don’t laugh at me!” Yuuto looks so distressed that Suyama laughs a little louder causing the smaller boy to huff but begin laughing as well. 

The two women grin at them before the younger excuses herself. “So,” Baba begins, pulling the two boys from their laughter, “did you attend your lessons today?”

“Yes,” he groans a little but his smile quickly returns, “so I can learn with you and Yuuto, right?” He cheers a little when Baba nods. 

“What have you been learning?” Baba asks him and he easily explains about the storms and heavy rains and what his teacher says he should do. She hums in thought. “Have they taught you how to tell if a storm is coming?”

He frowns and tilts his head. “The clouds are darker,” he says but it comes out a little like a question because he knows Baba wouldn’t have asked if it was as clear as he had thought. Yuuto giggles beside him and Suyama frowns in confusion. 

“What about before that?”

“Before that?” She nods and Suyama is at a loss. “I… don’t know…” 

There’s no judgement in her eyes when she smiles at his honesty. “Well,” her grin brightens, “we will just have to change that.” She turns to Yuuto then. “You know this really well, right Yuuto?” He nods his head happily. “I have to stay at the shop today. Why don’t you help Shouji with this lesson and show him around.”

The grip on Suyama’s arm tightens in excitement. “Really?” He asks and Suyama sees a shimmer in the other’s eyes at the news. 

Baba nods and Yuuto takes in a deep breath and his lips stretch even wider. Suyama smiles to himself. “Yes, Yes,” Baba waves a hand, ushering them away. “Now go along but remember Shouji needs to be home before dark.” 

Yuuto frowns a bit at the news and glances at Suyama before giving Baba his attention. “How come?” 

The way Yuuto says it makes Suyama wonder if it’s not uncommon for them to be out after dark. Maybe it was true. He had seen lots of people around the day before even with the sky changing to its navy and almost black color. 

Baba’s eyes fall to Suyama. “Maybe you should ask Shouji about it sometime.” Yuuto nods. “But first. Show him about the weather. Teach him, Yuuto.” 

Relaxation returns to Yuuto’s body and he turns to Suyama with a grin on his face. “Come on,” he takes Suyama’s hand and Suyama prepares himself to run but Yuuto only turns and begins walking. “I promise we’ll be back before it gets dark out.” 

As they walk away, Suyama hears Baba wish them well and to be safe, leaving him just a bit confused at the words. 

They walk hand in hand through the village and Suyama vaguely remembers the area from the day before. “Where are we going?” He asks eventually. 

Their hands swing between them as Yuuto skips in excitement. “To the trees!”

His feet stop and he pulls Yuuto to a stop. Suyama has always had a fascination with the trees. He’s always wanted to explore - still wants to explore. But he’s never been allowed to step foot there alone and he’s even had to beg his father to take him five feet inside. Yet they were going to go alone? “Alone?” Suyama hears his voice waver just a bit and he holds Yuuto’s hand a little tighter. 

Head tilting to the side, Yuuto takes in Suyama’s appearance. “Yeah,” there isn’t an ounce of concern in the other’s voice or appearance and Suyama realizes that he’s acting as though it’s an everyday occurrence to go into the trees. “That’s how you learn to read the signs.”

“Signs?” Suyama questions. 

A nod is his initial answer. “Baba said to teach you about the storms. I’m going to show you.” Still, Suyama doesn’t move. Yuuto gives his hand a small squeeze. “You don’t have to worry about the trees. It’s nice there.”

Suyama licks his lips and stares at their hands. He’s always wanted to go but… he looks up and is taken back by Yuuto’s small smile. It’s not the usual bright and excited one but softer and warmer, yet it’s still contagious. He smiles back and takes a breath. “Okay…” his voice is quiet. “You promise it’s not bad.”

The smile brightens just a bit and Yuuto shakes his head. “Promise it’s good. You’ll love it. I just know it.”

“Okay,” he says with a little more conviction.

He lets Yuuto lead the way. As they walk, Yuuto points out various houses and says what the people that live there do. There’s a woman that checks on the children when they don’t feel well. A man that tends the apple trees Yuuto likes to frequent. There’s another family that grows plants and makes the medicines that they use. Suyama notices that Yuuto talks a little more animatedly when talking about making the medicines. 

“Is that what you want to do when you grow up?” He asks him curiously. 

It’s the first time he sees Yuuto flush a deep red and shy away. “Yeah,” he mumbles but doesn’t continue. Suyama doesn’t press. 

They keep walking and eventually Yuuto returns to his usual cheeriness. He notices how everyone seems to go out of their way to say hello to the other and by association himself, but there’s an unease in their bodies like the wariness from the woman earlier when they look at him. It’s the first time Suyama feels a sense of uncomfortableness on this side. It’s like he doesn’t belong and maybe they’re right. But Yuuto doesn’t let go of his hand the entire time and Suyama doesn’t let it bother him. 

“Oh,” Suyama says after being quiet for the majority of the trip, choosing to listen to Yuuto’s explanations instead, “this is Baba’s house!” It’s not hard to miss it. The house is surrounded by colorful flowers and plants and Suyama again finds it beautiful. 

“Yup,” Yuuto says simply as he walks around it until they are within feet of the forest. 

Suyama stares at the trees and is surprised that he doesn’t find them as appealing as usual. There’s still a sense of curiosity but now that he’s faced with going in, the green leaves don’t seem as bright and the shadows seem darker… more dangerous. He takes a shaky breath at the sight and reminds himself this is what he’s always wanted. Adventure and exploration. 

As if reading Suyama, Yuuto squeezes his hand and keeps the warm smile on his face. “Ready?”

Suyama, not trusting his voice, answers with a nod of his head. He follows behind Yuuto closely and tries not to crush the smaller’s hand from anxiety. They take slow and steady steps forward and Suyama can’t tear his eyes away from the trees that mark the line between his village and the wilderness. 

He thinks of all the terrifying stories his mother has told him over the years. Of all the unexpected deaths. The animals big and small that live within the shadows and in the branches high above. He thinks of his mother’s reaction if she ever finds out about this. 

But before he can stop and turn around, Yuuto leads them through the first line of trees. He stands there and waits for something to jump out at them - to attack. He’s tense, unable to move, eyes darting left, right, up, down. He’s so, so, _so_ afraid. He can feel his heart beating in his chest and the shaking of his hand that’s not gripping to Yuuto like his life depends on it.

Yet Yuuto is standing there at peace with the world around him. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted back the way Suyama would if he were basking in the late afternoon sun and just enjoying the warmth. Yuuto, he realizes, is the opposite of him. His reaction helps settle some of Suyama’s nerves. 

“Sh,” Yuuto begins softly, “just listen.”

At first, Suyama hears nothing except the pounding of his heart. He takes a few calming breaths and wills himself to relax. Closing his eyes, he mimics Yuuto’s posture and he listens. Really listens. 

“Open your ears,” Yuuto says and although Suyama’s not sure what it means, he’s sure it’s something Baba would say in this moment. 

So he listens. And he _hears_. There’s the sound of birds taking flight and the leaves rustling in the wind. There’s the chattering of squirrels and the pecking of a woodpecker. The scurrying of small feet in the underbrush somewhere to his left and the song of a bird echoing in the distance. There’s so much that he doesn’t know how to put it in words. 

“That,” whispers Yuuto in a way that makes it sound like the experience took his breath away and Suyama thinks he understands. “That is the earth talking.”

When Suyama opens his eyes, it’s like the world has transformed. Everything seems brighter… more alive. There’s a warmth on his skin despite standing in the shade. And as he gazes back at a squirrel eyeing the two boys curiously, he thinks, “It’s magic.”

Yuuto giggles at Suyama’s reaction. “It’s life,” he corrects. “We are all part of this world we live in.” There’s a pause as they both look around. Just a few steps into the forest beneath a canopy of leaves and Suyama feels as though he’s been taken to another world. “Baba says we are all connected with nature but some people just need extra help finding the way.”

“Like me?” Suyama pulls his attention away and to Yuuto beside him, waiting for an answer. 

The usual bright smile is replaced by a curious one, a thinking one. “I don’t know.” He whispers as he watches Suyama carefully as if trying to determine the answer. Without further explanation, he begins leading them farther in, keeping Suyama’s hand in his. “There’s an open field not far from here that we have our lessons. No one will be there now but it’s the perfect place!”

Suyama doesn’t answer. He follows blindly while taking in the beauty around him. All fear and concern lost in the experience replaced by his curiosity and thirst for adventure. And he remembers this is exactly what he wants to do. 

They come to the clearing rather quickly. It’s small with a few rocks around that Suyama assumes can be used as seats. Yuuto pulls him over and they sit on two of the rocks that are closest to the trees. 

“What do you hear?” He asks, looking at Suyama curiously. 

Again, Suyama closes his eyes. “I hear the leaves and the birds.”

He looks to Yuuto and finds a happy little smile. “Me too,” he responds. “What do you see?”

Suyama doesn’t see much. This area is much more secluded with surprisingly less animals. “Clear skies,” he says, glancing up at a mostly blue sky. “The leaves are shaking in the wind.” He doesn’t comment that they look as though they are dancing. “I don’t see any animals.”

Yuuto hums. He points to the sky and says, “it might rain tonight.” Suyama frowns at this. He doesn’t see it. The clouds above seem anything but threatening. “You see those wispy looking clouds?” He asks, pointing to the clouds that look like a wavy sheet (or at least that’s what Suyama thinks of them) and Suyama nods. “It means the weather might change.”

Suyama would have never guessed. “Really?”

A nod. “And the leaves?” Suyama turns his attention to the leaves. He watches as they move in the breeze but nothing seems different about them. “See how they flip upside down?”

“Yeah?” 

Yuuto picks up a fallen leaf. It’s shiny on top and paler underneath. “Sometimes when you see them flip on the trees it could mean a storm is coming.” He lets the leaf go and it swirls in the breeze with a few others, circling and circling. “You learn to read it - nature. And the animals too. Usually birds roost in the trees during rain storms because it’s difficult to fly. Animals have always been more aware of nature than we have. We’ve just learned to listen to them.”

“How do you know it’s true though?” Suyama asks with a hint of skepticism in his voice. He was never one to accept things as they were told to him. 

Yuuto shrugs but keeps smiling. “I don’t know. Sometimes we see the signs but it doesn’t always rain,” he says being honest. “But if you see them, shouldn’t you listen?”

It’s an interesting thought for Suyama. He looks around him again and takes it in. He’s not sure he believes it yet but there’s a part of him that thinks he can. Because looking at everything around him, he thinks he finally understands why Yuuto and Baba both look at the world with loving eyes. _There’s so much to learn_ , he thinks. 

They spend a little longer enjoying the peace and quiet of the clearing. Suyama embraces it all. Yuuto quietly supports him and as the sun begins to fall, they go back. They leave the trees and Suyama feels as though something is missing but Yuuto still holds his hand and it doesn’t seem so bad. They walk back through the village until they reach Baba’s stand. Suyama notices some new items as well as some missing and smiles knowing she had some business today. 

“Ah, my wonderful pupils,” she grins at them. Her eyes take in Suyama’s appearance curiously and then her eyes warm. “Did you listen?”

She’s doesn’t ask who he listened to. If she had asked before his trip to the forest with Yuuto, he would have assumed she meant did he listen to the other boy’s explanations. But as always, nothing is ever as it seems with Baba. Now it feels like his eyes and ears have been opened to something new. 

“Yes,” is what he says, or rather breathes out in an exhale. If anything, he can say that he understands the look of wonder he sees in Yuuto’s eyes now. 

She watches him a little longer and Yuuto is oddly still and quiet beside him. But Suyama still feels his presence in the touch of his hand. “Don’t worry,” she says and the tense moment passes, “you will believe in time.”

She shoos him away with a hand. “Now hurry on home,” she chuckles at the shock on his face, “get home early today so you don’t get in trouble this time.”

His mouth falls open at her words. How did she know? “But!” Yuuto giggles and pushes him back in the direction of his home. “I don’t want to go yet!”

Yuuto stops pushing him and smiles. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Shouji.” Suyama feels happiness surge in his chest. He wants to skip his lessons and just come here. It’s so much more interesting and he actually _learns_.

“And don’t forget to go to your lessons!” Baba chastises him as if she read his mind. His face burns in embarrassment as he turns away. He looks back and both of them are waving happily. He smiles and returns the gesture before going home.

* * *

He’s home early. The sky isn’t even tinged orange with the setting sun yet. He’s not surprised when his parents smile at him and tell him they heard he’d stayed the whole day at his lessons. He simply smiles in return as a guilty feeling settles in his chest when he realizes he can’t tell them _everything_ he learned that day. 

As he lies in bed that night, he thinks of everything he heard and saw. Nature - the world - has so much to give and it’s so pretty… The smell of flowers wafts heavily into his room.

He hears the pitter patter of rain on the ground outside and thinks, _there really is so much to learn._

* * *

The next few weeks are some of the happiest moments Suyama can remember in his life. The weather gets warmer but also more humid. The days stretch longer giving him more time with Baba and Yuuto each day. He even finds himself enjoying his everyday lessons with the knowledge that Baba will expand on them with her own knowledge. 

He likes his afternoons with them. He always walks away seeing or hearing something differently than he had before. Sometimes Baba will lecture them but the way she talks interests Suyama to the point that he hangs on her every word. She asks them questions and never tells them their ideas are wrong. It makes Suyama feel good. 

Other times Baba sends them off and they just walk around while Yuuto points out various things. Suyama enjoys these moments because it’s time that they can spend together. He’s realized over the weeks that Yuuto has quickly become his best friend in the village. The others in his lesson find him odd or annoying with his questions and views. But Yuuto never bats an eye at his questions. It’s a refreshing change. 

“You don’t find me annoying?” He asks Yuuto one day. He’d been asking the other so many questions about what different plants were used for and he’d been hit with the feeling that he was overstepping his boundaries. 

Yuuto laughs. He laughs so hard he falls back in the grass where they were sitting up on Suyama’s favorite hill. “You’re not annoying,” he grins brightly, alleviating some of Suyama’s worry. “I like your questions and I get to talk about everything!”

“Are you sure?” He asks just to make sure the other isn’t lying.

Yuuto sits back up with blades of grass sticking out of his hair. “Yeah,” his eyes continue to shine, “I can talk without annoying people.”

Suyama smiles at that and guesses they make the perfect pair then. One with an infinite number of questions and the other with infinite knowledge. Suyama’s happy they became friends. He’ll have to thank Baba one day. He’s never felt such a strong feeling of belonging.

* * *

It’s finally a day that Suyama doesn’t have to attend mandatory lessons. He has no requirements. His parents, pleased with the way he’s been acting, decide to leave him alone for once. “Have a day to yourself,” his mother tells him before leaving the house. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he leaves and heads for Baba’s.

He arrives without incident. Baba’s people have already become accustomed to seeing him walking around. Some even smile or wave at him though most just stare warily. He knocks before going in even though Baba has told him multiple times that he doesn’t have to. “You’re always welcome here, Shouji,” she had said. “My home is your home.” But he still wants to be respectful to her after everything she’s done for him.

When he pokes his head through the door, he sees Yuuto sitting beside a pot though it looks more like a cauldron. A delicious smell wafts towards him and he feels his stomach growl. Yuuto stirs the liquid and brings the wooden spoon to his lips to taste. Suyama watches curiously as Yuuto thinks for a second before tossing in some herbs placed on the table beside him.

It’s the first time he’s ever really seen Yuuto look so serious.

“Ah, Shouji,” Baba’s voice from behind startles him. He turns toward her and feels his face flush in embarrassment. He knows he wasn’t doing anything wrong, but it’s probably weird that he was just watching Yuuto work. Baba says nothing about it. “Let’s go in,” she gives him a little push through the door. “Yuuto! We have a guest for lunch.” The other boy looks toward the door confused. His eyes find Suyama’s and he grins. “How’s the stew coming?”

Yuuto grins and rocks in his chair a little. “I think it’s good this time.”

He watches eagerly as Baba takes a taste. “Wonderful!” She gives his hair an affectionate ruffle. “You’re learning well.” The smile on Yuuto’s face can only be described as radiant. Baba turns to Suyama then, still standing by the door. “What are you waiting for?” She teases. “Come in. The stew should be ready in a few minutes.”

Flushing again, Suyama walks in with his head lowered slightly to the floor. “What kind of stew is it?” He asks curiously.

“A vegetable stew,” Baba says with an oddly prideful look in her eyes while Yuuto suddenly won’t look up from the ground. “Yuuto’s very own.”

“ _Baba_ ,” the boy whines, red dusting his cheeks. The elderly woman laughs loudly as she places some more vegetables and herbs on the table. She goes about unpacking and says nothing more.

Suyama finally walks over to peer into the pot. The stew bubbles and the smell is delicious. “You made it all yourself?” He asks surprised. He hasn’t had to learn to cook for himself yet. His mother always seems afraid that he’ll burn the house down if she lets him help. Yuuto nods with pursed lips. “That’s amazing.”

Yuuto shrugs as he picks up the spoon to continue stirring. “It has a lot of different things in it,” he mumbles more to himself. He tastes it again and nods. “I hope you like it.”

Baba brings over three bowls and fills them. Suyama’s stomach growls again at the smell and his mouth waters. “It smells so good!” Almost like his mother’s cooking and he knows it’s going to be delicious. He doesn’t notice the way Yuuto watches him carefully as he takes his first bite. He practically melts as the flavors touch his tongue. “This is amazing!” He almost shouts as he takes another bite but forgets to let it cool and ends up with a slightly burnt tongue.

Laughing beside him, Yuuto is smiling happily as he eats his own stew. Baba watches them with loving eyes as they eat in silence. When he’s done, Suyama leans back - content - with a full belly. “That was really, really good.”

“Thanks,” Yuuto says with a small grin. 

“Wonderful job, Yuuto,” Baba says and then to Suyama, “Shouji, do you not have lessons today?”

Suyama shakes his head. “No, we don’t have any today and my mom and dad said I could do whatever I wanted cause I haven’t been skipping lessons.”

Baba smirks and winks at him. “See what going to your lessons does?” Suyama pouts a little at her words. He still didn’t enjoy going to lessons but it meant Baba would let him learn with her. “Why don’t you and Yuuto go play today and take a break from learning?”

With bright grins, they run out the door of Baba’s home. They run into the woods, laughing as one or the other trips over the uneven ground or a tree root that sits just a bit too high. It’s a natural feeling to be running around tree trunks and coming across various animals. Some of them Suyama doesn’t even recognize.

There’s not a inkling of doubt or fear in his body anymore. He welcomes the sense of freedom it brings to be in the forest. He enjoys the feeling of the ground beneath his feet and the sounds of twigs snapping as he runs. There’s a feeling of elation that starts in his chest and spreads to the tips of his fingers and toes. It tingles.

He glances back at Yuuto who always seems to fall behind with his shorter legs and laughs as the other stumbles. The trees thicken briefly before thinning making it easier to run and Yuuto sprints ahead. Suyama just lets him go because he still doesn’t know his way around yet. 

The sound of the river reaches his ears and he grins. This place quickly became their favorite place. Yuuto says it’s because they can talk and play at the edge of the water. Suyama thinks it’s because of himself. It’s because of all the cautious looks thrown his way because he doesn’t belong on that side of the village. Yuuto is just too kind to say anything.

Either way, Suyama’s glad that Yuuto kept him in mind.

“We’re here!” Yuuto yells followed by a laugh as he exits the treeline. The wide river runs smoothly before them. They take off their shoes and sit at the edge with their feet dipping in the water. 

Suyama kicks at the water a little. “I like this place,” he says as the water cools his body.

“Feels nice,” Yuuto hums. “It’s so hot out.”

The whine makes Suyama laugh but he nods in agreement. With summer right around the corner, the days were hot but not quite at the point of being unbearable. “The water is nice,” he says with another nod. 

Suyama stares down at the water while Yuuto lies back and stares up at the clouds. They sit there in peace and quiet - just enjoying the time. Maybe later they’ll play but for now in the heat they’ll just relax.

“Hey Yuuto?” Suyama asks after the brief pause and Yuuto hums in thought. “Do you live with Baba?”

It’s been a question on Suyama’s mind for a bit of time now. On their trips, Yuuto would point out various houses and name the people that lived there. They had walked around so much of the village, but Yuuto had never pointed out a house that was his. And he never talks about his parents. Only Baba.

He looks over and notices that Yuuto’s rolled to his side, facing away from him. “Yuuto?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles, “I live with Baba.”

Suyama wonders if he should press the topic. He’s only ever seen Yuuto this quiet and somber when Suyama had asked about what he wanted to be when he grows up. But he also feels that they’re good friends now. Suyama considers Yuuto to be his best friend. So surely… Yuuto won’t mind.

“Did something happen to your parents?” He asks. His voice is so careful that it’s just above the sound of the water. 

Yuuto rolls back to stare at the sky. “They died.” He sits up and stares at the water. “When I was really little so I don’t really remember.” Suyama watches as he picks up a rock and tosses it toward the water. It skips twice before disappearing below the surface. “They got sick and our healers couldn’t help. Baba takes care of me now.”

“Is that why you like learning about all the plants and medicine?” 

Suyama watches him carefully. “Yeah,” he mumbles but sighs. “Baba’s been teaching me but they’ve all agreed that I’ll take over for Baba when I’m old enough.” Suyama frowns at the words. “Baba’s our Elder like all of yours.” He nods because Baba has met with the Elders on multiple accounts. “Baba says that I’ll take over for her when I’m older so she’s teaching me everything she knows.”

There’s a sadness in Yuuto’s eyes and Suyama knows it’s not what he wants. “But you want to be a healer,” he states and Yuuto nods before tossing in another rock.

“Yeah,” he whispers.

“Maybe you can do both!” Suyama declares and it brings a small smile to Yuuto’s lips. It eases the worry that had been beginning to grow. “Did someone say you can’t?”

“No, but…”

“Then you can do it!” He decides. “You’ll just have to work really, really hard.”

Yuuto looks at him in surprise at the little outburst but then breaks out in a bright smile. “Yeah, okay.” They fall into silence for a little. “Thanks, Shouji.” Suyama reaches out and gives the other’s hand a small squeeze. “What do you want to do?” Yuuto asks curiously.

“Explore,” Suyama grins, making the other laugh. His chest feels a little lighter hearing it. “And make maps for the village.”

“I think you’ll be a great map maker,” Yuuto decides and Suyama believes him.

Yuuto falls back into the damp grass and Suyama follows suit. They stare up at the sky and watch the clouds and Suyama smiles when he realizes the weather is going to be nice the next few days. The water runs over their feet, keeping them cool. The sound almost lulling Suyama to sleep. It’s peaceful until…

Something sounds like laughter. It’s in the distance, Suyama thinks, but it also could just be the moving water. 

Yuuto sits up in a start followed slowly by Suyama. “What’s wrong?” Suyama asks confused but Yuuto shushes them. He’s looking around with wide, serious eyes. “Yuuto?”

And then the other’s eyes widen further. Suyama follows his gaze across the river where a group of men were emerging from the trees. “Shouji?” His father appears, frowning at him, and Suyama feels his stomach drop. There’s confusion in his father’s eyes until he sees Yuuto and those eyes harden with anger.

“Oh no,” Suyama whispers with a shaky breath, “we have to go!”

He stands and pulls Yuuto up with them. They slip on their shoes, and Suyama pales at the yells his father is sending his way. He’s telling Suyama not to go anywhere but the two boys take off into the trees and back toward the village.

The run is a blur and Suyama’s mind is in a flurry. He’s going to be in so much trouble. His father was going to tell his mother and then they would forbid him from seeing Yuuto and Baba. What if they get in trouble because of him?

“Baba!” Yuuto bursts through the door, startling the elder.

She takes one look at them and panics. “What’s wrong?” She asks, looking over Suyama and then Yuuto for anything out of place. Perhaps he looks as poorly as he feels. “Shouji? Are you okay?”

He looks up at her and feels his eyes burn with tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispers but can’t find it in himself to say anything else. If they get in trouble… the people already have little trust in them. What if something bad happens?

Baba turns to Yuuto and Suyama vaguely hears the other explaining about his father. He rubs at his eyes trying to stop tears. “Shouji,” she says calmly, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“They won’t let me come back here now…” He whispers and then looks up at Baba. “What if you get in trouble.”

“Nothing is going to happen, Shouji,” she promises, “but you should go home, okay? Your parents are going to be worried.”

He nods and looks at Yuuto, who looks beyond worried. Yuuto takes a step forward and gives him a hug. “Baba says it’s going to be okay,” he whispers but Suyama doesn’t miss the slight shaking in the other’s hands as he holds him tighter.

Suyama whispers again that he’s sorry before he rushes out the door. His hands shake as he hurries home.

* * *

“What were you thinking?!” His mother’s voice rises with each word. Her eyes are wide with worry and her hands twitch to check his body for injuries although she’d already done so when he walked in the door. His father had made it home before him. “In the woods… by y-yourself!” Her voice hitches slightly.

Suyama looks down. Guilt flutters through him as he whispers, “I wasn’t alone.”

“No,” his father’s voice is stern and there are traces of anger underneath it, “you weren’t.”

His mother lets out a sob. “You were with one of _them_!” She wipes at her eyes and takes a breath. “Shouji,” her voice still wavers, “after everything we’ve told you…”

“They’re dangerous people,” his father chastises him this time. “You can’t trust them.”

Anger floods through Suyama, replacing the guilt he initially felt for upsetting his parents. “That’s not true!” He yells, causing his parents to flinch at the outburst. “They’re good people!”

Baba is better than all the people he’s ever met. She’s kind and helpful. And Yuuto… Suyama thinks of how the other boy matches so well with the flower he’s nicknamed after. He thinks of how both of them look at the world with stars in their eyes. They’re good people.

“Shouji!” His mother snaps, appalled at his words.

“What?!” Suyama has difficulty calming down. “Baba and Yuuto are nice! They teach me!”

His mother looks ready to faint at the words and turns to his father with pleading eyes. “You need to talk some sense into him!”

His father stares at him with hard eyes and Suyama has never seen his father so difficult to read. Suyama tries his best to stand his ground but he’s unbelievably nervous about what his punishment will be. 

“Fine,” the words are steady and serious, “then he’ll be forbidden from going to that side.”

Suyama’s heart drops but he steadies himself to glare up at the older. His father levels him with his own gaze. Suyama has never defied his parents wishes to this extent. “You can’t win this fight, Shouji.”

“You can’t stop me from going!” He declares instead.

His mother wails at the words. “What did they _do_ to you?” She turns to his father with pleading eyes. “Do something!”

For a second Suyama can see the exhaustion in the older man’s eyes as if asking his wife what she expects him to do. Then he sighs and looks at Suyama again. “You’ll go to lessons,” he says and Suyama begins to think of all the ways to get away. “I’ll drop you off and then your mother will pick you up and take you to the fields.”

“What?” He whispers, eyes going wide. His mother looks relieved. “But kids don’t go to the field.”

“They don’t _have to go_ ,” his father clarifies. “There’s nothing saying children cannot help in the fields. If you think you’re going to sneak off to those… _witches_ , you’re sorely mistaken.”

It’s hopeless… He feels a sense of helplessness settle in his bones. There’s nothing for him to do. He knows that his parents will do anything to keep him from going to Baba and Yuuto. He’ll never get to see them again. He’ll never be able to really learn and see the world as they do. 

He feels tears burn in his eyes as he glares at his parents. “I hate you.” He turns and walks away before either of them can respond. 

He enters his room, grabbing the blanket off his bed. With the blanket wrapped him, he sits in the corner and bites his lip in an attempts to keep his tears in. Shaky breath after shaky breath, his tears eventually fall silently down his face. He scrubs at them endlessly and his breath hitches at the thought of losing Yuuto and Baba. Baba the person who kindly took him on as a student and Yuuto who quickly became his best friend. Now he’ll never see them again.

He pulls the blanket around himself a little tighter as he hears his parents whispering amongst themselves, but he can only hear some of the words. “He’s never acted that way before.” “I knew those people were dangerous.” “Do you think they did something to him?” “We need to tell someone.”

Suyama cries until he’s exhausted himself. He can’t help but think he’s ruined everything.

* * *

His parents are true to their word. His father drags him out of the house… literally. Suyama fights every second of it, but he’s too small and too weak to escape his father’s hold on his arm. But he doesn’t make it easy. Suyama even tried going limp and making his father drag him but the older just lifted and carried him the rest of the way.

He’s left there, forced to sit through lessons. He notices the wide berth his classmates give him and he realizes that news must have spread already about who he’s been hanging around with. Even the lessons are different. They’re focused on the other group of people they share the village with - Baba and Yuuto’s people.

“They came out of the woods,” his teacher says, grabbing Suyama’s attention. “They are a threat to our village and our peace.”

A girl raises her hand in the front of the group. “Then why do we let them stay?”

“Because it’s important to keep our enemies close. When they’re here, we know what they are doing.”

Suyama doesn’t like the sound of it, and usually he would just ignore it but today… “They’re not going to hurt us,” he snaps. All eyes turn to him. “They just want to live alongside us. They were here before us and _we_ were the ones that settled in their forest.”

His teacher eyes him cooly. “And did they tell you that?”

“Yes.” Suyama holds his teachers eyes.

“And yet another warning!” The teacher declares, confusing Suyama. “They always - _always_ \- lie.”

And it’s then that Suyama understands that there’s just no winning with this man. “That’s not fair! Maybe you’re the one that’s lying!” It suddenly seems unusually quiet. 

His teacher remains cool headed and even has the audacity to smile. It angers Suyama. “Why would I lie?” He says simply and no one else seems to question it. Yet Suyama does because him lying does exactly what he wants. People listen to him and it spreads the hate. He understands now but who will listen to him? He’s just a kid.

Suyama stands to leave but his teacher stops him. “Sit down, boy.” Suyama doesn’t. “You’ve been forbidden leave. We can’t have _them_ polluting your mind anymore than they have.” All eyes stare at him in disgust. 

With clenched fists, Suyama sits back down. He knows leaving would not only make more problems for himself but Baba and Yuuto as well. He’s forced to swallow his anger and feelings as his teacher continues to berate and ridicule the people Suyama cares about.

* * *

There’s a brief moment at the end of lessons that Suyama thinks he’ll be able to get away. He wants to find Baba and Yuuto and just let them know he won’t be around for a bit. Or maybe ever. He’s not sure how long this punishment will last. Probably forever if his mother has any say in it. Which she does. So Suyama’s far from hopeful. 

But as people begin leaving, Suyama doesn’t see either of his parents. He tries his best to look calm and composed even though he’s tense with anticipation. He attempts to merge into the crowd of kids and for a second he thinks he’s free. 

But then a hand comes down on his shoulder, halting his movements. It’s strong and harsh to the point that Suyama winces under the grip. “Your mother will be arriving soon.” He should have known his teacher would watch him like a hawk. He’s forced to watch the other children leave. All of them glancing back at him but he sees more curiosity than concern. 

Suyama musters the darkest glare he can at the man, and his anger only grows when it does nothing to the other. He’s never felt so weak and small before. It’s a reminder that he’s just a child and how no one will bother to listen to him. 

It only takes minutes for his mother to arrive but for Suyama it’s torture to be with his teacher for that long. Suyama hates how he talks like he’s better than everyone, especially Baba. “You know, the only reason that woman is asked to sit with the Elders is to appease them. They don’t actually listen to her and she gets out voted on everything anyway.”

Suyama bites his tongue and is almost relieved to see his mother rushing toward them. He ignores their talking as well as the worried looks his mother sends his way. He refuses to speak when she asks him how his lessons were. 

They’re horrible like every day. The only reasons he’s been happy the last few weeks was because of Baba’s teachings and Yuuto’s company. Now he’s bored and miserable. But he keeps it to himself as they walk toward the fields. His mother simply sighs and Suyama ignores the slight guilt he feels at upsetting her. 

In the fields, he’s given the task of pulling weeds. He does notice some other children but whenever he gets near them, they move away. Suyama tells himself he doesn’t care as he continues to work under the hot sun. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. The usual heat of the sun only burns at his skin and he finds no comfort in it.

He misses the river already. 

He’s taken home once the sun begins to set. He ignores his parents and takes his dinner to his bedroom to eat in silence. He expects them to come in and yell but they leave him be. It’s a weird feeling. He feels so isolated. The warm summer air coming in from the window seems colder than usual and the food in his mouth tastes bland. 

He silently cries himself to sleep.

* * *

A week passes. For Suyama it’s torture. Every day is slow and drawn out. He goes to lessons and then to the fields. He’s got sunburn on the back of his neck that aches every time he turns his head. He’s stopped speaking in lessons as well. He just zones out and looks away from everyone as he sits as far away from his teacher as possible. 

Suyama barely even speaks to his own parents. His father doesn’t seem to mind. After his attempts to engage his son, he’s walked away mumbling something about moody kids or something like that. His mother, however, takes each moment personally. She even broke into tears at one point. The all time low was when she dragged him to the doctor because, “we are going to figure out what those people did to you.” She did not care for their doctor telling her he was a very healthy child. 

The effort the week required of him finally shows itself as he sits in his room. He’s on his bed just staring at the wood above him. His body aches from bending over in the fields and his eyes feel puffy. He’s sure he’s never cried so much in his life. 

Yet as tired as he is, he can’t seem to sleep. The moon is large in the sky, casting its silver light into his space. He stares at it briefly, trying to determine whether it’s a full moon or not. He thinks he sees a little flat space on the side but he can’t be sure. 

With a sigh, he rolls over. His home is quiet. His parents had fallen asleep hours ago when the moon was still low in the sky. He closes his eyes but his mind refuses to settle. He sits up with a frown and thinks. 

_How did this happen?_ Was he not careful enough? He really hopes that Baba didn’t get in trouble for his mistake. Yuuto too since he lives at Baba’s house. 

Suyama wipes the sweat from his brow. It’s getting more and more humid with each passing day. He wonders if it’s going to storm soon with all the moisture in the air. _That would be nice_ , he thinks. He enjoys the sound of rain. 

_Psst!_ Suyama frowns and looks around his bedroom. He holds his breath and listens, wondering if his parents had woken up. _Psst!_ He hears it again but can’t find the source. “Shouji,” the voice is whispered and barely audible but Suyama knows exactly who it is. 

“Yuuto?” He asks, keeping his voice low and looking around. He still doesn’t see him. “Where are you?”

“Window.” Suyama looks at the window where he just sees a couple fingers showing above the frame. 

Suyama tiptoes to the window. It’s high above his head. “What are you doing here?” He feels himself worry over Yuuto getting in trouble or hurt being on their side of the village at night. 

He hears a small and quiet laugh. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Suyama feels his chest warm at the words. They’re worried about him. “I heard from some of Baba’s customers that you weren’t allowed out of your house.”

“So you snuck out to find my house?” He asks in disbelief. 

“Of course!” Comes the whispered exclamation. “It was really hard to find your house but I saw the orange flowers outside the door you always talk about.” 

Suyama smiles. He really did miss Yuuto. All he wants is to go out and play. He wants to spend time with him and Baba and cook food and laugh. He doesn’t want to be stuck here. 

“Shouji?” Yuuto asks. “Are you okay?”

Suyama’s breath hitches as the tears begin to burn his eyes. “I’m okay,” he says but his voice wavers. 

There’s a pause. “You don’t sound okay.” Suyama chokes out a laugh before biting his lip to keep himself from crying harder. He doesn’t want to wake his parents or get Yuuto caught. “What’s wrong?”

He hesitates for a second but remembers how much Yuuto cares for him and how close they are. “I miss seeing you and Baba. I don’t want to stay in here. It’s not fair.”

It’s quiet with just the sound of crickets outside. Then, “hold on.”

And Suyama waits. He hears shuffling on the other side of his window. It only takes a few minutes before Yuuto’s face appears. The shorter boy leans on the window frame and grins. “I have a plan.” Suyama grins back.

* * *

Suyama spends the next day in higher than usual spirits. He even manages to give his parents brief answers when he feels like it. He finds it entertaining when they look at him in both confusion and relief. Suyama determines that he will do whatever it takes to have them not following his every move. 

He’s careful. He casually moves items to his bedroom when his parents are busy. He stacks them in the corner or hides them behind his bed. He makes sure to take things he knows his parents won’t need or look for anytime soon. 

Then, it’s evening. His parents have gone to bed. The moon full this time (Suyama’s sure of it) is high in the sky. The air is humid and thick but he can’t be bothered by it. Not this night. He listens to the quiet evening and the chirping of bugs. His home is quiet with sleep. 

He hears shuffling outside his window and grins. Excitement pulses through his veins at the thought of adventure. Yuuto’s head pops into view and they smile at each other. “Ready?” The smaller whispers. 

Suyama nods and gets to work piling the boxes and objects up on his side of the window. He carefully climbs up them, only pausing as his tower wobbles under his weight. Yuuto moves out of the way as Suyama climps outside. Yuuto helps him balance on the stacked crates. 

He’s outside and he can breathe again. The smile stays plastered to his face as they make their way to solid ground and once there he wastes no time in hugging Yuuto and thanking him over and over. Yuuto merely pats his back and chuckles. 

“Come on,” he whispers, pulling away. “I have something to show you. 

He pulls Suyama through the empty streets. At first, he worries that someone will see them so out in the open, but there’s not a soul to be seen. There’s a stray cat or two watching them with glowing, slow blinking eyes but no one stops them. Suyama’s smile turns a little brighter. 

They pass Baba’s stand and move around buildings. Suyama hears music somewhere in the distance and Yuuto slows his walk. “You asked once about my nickname.” Yuuto looks back and Suyama nods. “You’re gonna find out tonight.”

The closer they get to the sounds the more torches begin to appear to light their way. With the light, Suyama notices the color painted across Yuuto’s skin. A pale green just visible on his eyelids and golden lines across his cheeks. He even notices Yuuto’s clothes are nicer than normal. 

“I’m confused,” he says, the drums becoming more prominent now but he can hear flutes and something else as well. 

“I was born in summer,” Yuuto says. “Baba says I was the only child born in that summer and during a drought. The fields were small and we didn’t have a lot of food. On the day I was born, it rained. And the sunflowers bloomed the following days and weeks. And it kept raining.”

Suyama looks at him in surprise. Yuuto looks bashful. “They think I’m special,” he whispers. “Like I’m the reason people didn’t die from no food.”

“But isn’t everyone special in their own way?” Suyama asks since that was something Baba had always brought up. 

“Well, yeah, but…” Yuuto frowns at the words and doesn’t seem to know how to respond. “But I can’t make it _rain_.”

Suyama smiles. “How do you know if you never tried?” He laughs when Yuuto’s mouth falls open and he gets a little shove. This is the lightest he’s felt in days. 

“That’s not funny,” Yuuto mumbles, red dusting his cheeks and making the gold more prominent on his skin. “Anyway,” he starts again, ignoring Suyama, “every year we hold a sunflower festival. It only lasts a couple days but today’s the last day. There’s lots of flowers and music. It’s a lot of fun.”

Suyama grins. It sounds amazing but he can’t understand why Yuuto looks more and more nervous. “What’s wrong?” He asks, concern replacing the excitement. 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Yuuto begs and Suyama simply nods. “They kind of… honor me? And I do a dance…”

Yuuto looks down at his feet in embarrassment. He doesn’t understand why the other feels that way. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t think he’s special enough. “I bet you’ll look really cool,” he says simply. It’s enough to make Yuuto chuckle and look up - a small grin forming.

“Just promise you won’t make fun of me afterward,” he almost begs. 

Suyama sees desperation in his eyes. He wonders what makes Yuuto look at him like that but then he remembers how Yuuto never talks about other children. Suyama’s never even seen other children with Yuuto. “Never,” he says with as much determination as he can. He reaches out and gives Yuuto’s hand a squeeze. He watches a smile bloom on the shorter’s face. 

They keep walking. There’s food and people are dressed in bright and odd outfits. Many people have flowers woven into their hair. Some dance to the music around the large bonfire built at the center of their homes. It’s lively and Suyama watches on in wonder. 

Yuuto fidgets beside him so Suyama takes him hand and holds it. “Is this part of the reason why they want you to take over for Baba?” 

Yuuto nods solemnly as he glances up at the sky. “Yeah,” he whispers, “I think they think I’ll bring good luck… I don’t know.”

“That’s so cool…” Suyama receives a small jab to the side, making him laugh. “You’d be a great leader,” he finds himself saying. 

“I think you would be as well,” Yuuto says, shocking Suyama. He only ever wants to explore. He’s never thought of leading. “You’re open minded,” he explains as if knowing Suyama’s disbelief. “That’s one of the most important things. Maybe we can lead together.”

He smiles at Suyama, who feels light and happy but at the same time, there’s a seed of doubt in his chest. “Yeah, maybe,” he says anyway. 

Baba appears in front of the fire and the music slows to a stop and the people quiet and wait. “Tonight is the eighth anniversary of the festival,” she says and although she does not yell, her voice still carries over them. “It is also the ninth year we’ve been blessed with our Sunflower.”

Suyama notices all eyes turn in their direction. They gaze at Yuuto with reverence and Suyama sees his friend squirm at the attention. He watches Yuuto’s cheeks blush. “To celebrate these years of prosperity, we shall continue as we always have and end the festival with a dance by our Sunflower.” She offers a hand out and steps away giving Yuuto the space. 

He straightens himself and walks out. Many clap as he does so. He pauses and waits. Then the instruments begin a new tune and Yuuto slowly starts moving to the beat. His movements are surprisingly fluid and Suyama wonders if it comes from all those years running and navigating the forest. His steps are light with each spin, each stride. His arms move like the water of the river - quick yet smooth. There’s a grace to the dance that Suyama has never seen Yuuto portray. 

The people watch in silence some even look as they they are holding their breath. Suyama, too, cannot take his eyes off the other. It’s almost… bewitching. 

“Surprised, eh?” Suyama jumps at Baba’s sudden appearance. “This was a dance that our people used to do long ago as a prayer to the gods for good weather.” She watches Yuuto move to the rhythm with pride. “I taught him this dance when he was young because I thought he would be perfect for the role.”

Suyama can tell she wants to keep talking so he waits. “He is not happy with the role I’ve given him, is he?” Baba looks to him with sad eyes and he doesn’t know what to say. He’s afraid if he agrees he’ll break Yuuto’s trust. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say a thing.” She gives his head a small pat. “I can see it in his eyes when I mention it even if he tries to hide.”

“I don’t think he hates it,” Suyama decides to say. “I think he just wants to help others.”

Baba smiles. “He’s a good soul.” Then she grins and really ruffles his hair. “As are you little one. Now,” she puts her hands on his shoulders and starts pushing him forward. Suyama realizes what she’s doing and freezes. With a final shove, he ends up in the open dance floor just a bit away from Yuuto. He stares in shock as all eyes fall on him - the unwanted one. He looks back at Baba who mouths, “dance,” as she motions with her arms. 

Yuuto notices them and grins. With a skip to his step, he takes Suyama’s arm and begins spinning him. Suyama is clumsy at first but eventually Yuuto has seamlessly made him part of the dance. They move to the beat and soon others are joining them. There’s laughter and someone’s singing. 

Suyama grins from ear to ear. He’s never experienced a celebration so full of life before.

* * *

Yuuto helps him back through his bedroom window and he thankfully doesn’t make a sound. With a final smile, Yuuto disappears with a promise to see him soon. Suyama gazes at the golden flower painted on his skin as sleep begins to take hold of him. He smiles to himself as he closes his eyes and realizes… 

_I never wished Yuuto a Happy Birthday._ But the whole festival was a celebration to the boy’s life and personality. 

He dreams of grassy fields and sunflower crowns sitting on sandy colored hair.

* * *

It’s almost another week before Suyama sees Yuuto again. And this time he clamors in through Suyama’s window, scaring the latter half to death. They sit on his bed and he notices just how excited Yuuto seems. 

“I have something to show you,” he says, holding his bag so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

Suyama doesn’t have to say anything for Yuuto to start pulling out an old and tattered book. The cover is frayed and the pages stained yellow with age. It even _smells_ old. “What is it?” He asks, unable to make out any of the markings in the moonlight. 

“Baba gave me her book.” They open it and look at various drawings of plants. “There are notes about medicines that our healers use.” He flips a few more pages and there are images of people with lines drawn all over. Suyama’s never seen anything like it. “Everything she knows is in this book. She said I could show it to you.”

It’s hard to see but that’s really not the point. The point is that Suyama was accepted and trusted enough to be shown something so valuable. It feels like he’s being included in something sacred.

* * *

Suyama’s parents do not lift their punishment but they do not force him to attend the fields anymore. Instead, he goes to his neighbor’s house after lessons are completed. He doesn’t even try to sneak away anymore and it appeases his parents. 

However, Suyama can feel a shift in the air as the summer heat intensifies. He doesn’t know what it is, but even Yuuto seems troubled by something whenever he appears. 

“The people seem tense,” he says one night as they lie on Suyama’s bed while gazing at the stars through the window. “But I don’t know why. Baba won’t tell me anything.”

Tense is a good word to use. Even Suyama’s teacher, who is usually collected (much to his chagrin), is crueler about Yuuto’s people and now even singles out Suyama for sympathizing with them. He once even called Suyama a traitor to his people, which he quietly took as a compliment. 

He’s caught his parents whispering to each other but once they notice Suyama, they stop. His mother looks terrified each time, but what unnerves Suyama is the fear in his father’s eyes - something he rarely sees. Something is happening but neither of them can figure it out. 

Then one night Yuuto comes to Suyama’s house and there’s panic in his eyes. He almost falls into the house he’s in such a rush. His hands wring together anxiously and his eyes look around him as if waiting for something to happen. And Suyama realizes that the other knows why everyone is on edge. 

“What’s wrong?” Suyama asks. He gets no reply. “Yuuto?” Worry creeps into Suyama’s bones. His stomach turns in knots as tears fill Yuuto’s eyes. He never gets an answer but the hug Yuuto pulls him into says enough. Something is very, very wrong. It’s obvious in the way Yuuto holds him like his life depends on it. 

Suyama wonders if it does.

* * *

Almost two weeks pass after that. In that time, Yuuto returns to his usual cheerfulness. However, there are times where Suyama can see the same fear that reflects in everyone’s eyes. Suyama tries to learn more about it but Yuuto always manages to deflect or distract. It’s almost like his friend was trying to protect him from it. 

Except during the day, under the light of the sun, Suyama is on his own. There’s no Yuuto to talk to or ask questions. There’s only himself and his parents, who seem keen on the idea of shielding him from whatever is happening in the village. 

But there’s no shielding him from the screams and yells that echo throughout the village. Some sound angry and filled with rage but most sound afraid even terrified. His father keeps the door closed but it doesn’t keep out the sounds as chaos grips the village. 

It’s like the tension finally reached the point of no return and everyone snapped. 

And then Suyama understands Yuuto’s worries. His fears. The way he always hugs Suyama goodbye like it was the last time. Yuuto and Baba were in danger. 

He runs to his room without a second thought. He hears his mother call out to him but he ignores it. He stacks everything in front of his window and climbs. He feels his mother’s hands on him but he jumps out the window before she can get a good grip. Suyama hits the ground hard, scraping his hands and knees. He ignores the pain and his mother’s terrified screams as he takes off. 

Suyama runs the path he always takes but as he gets closer to that invisible line he knows so well, he stops. His breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight. He’s not sure what he expected but he doesn’t think it’s this. 

There are bodies strewn across the ground and so… _so much blood_. Some of the people he recognizes and he feels he’s going to throw up. It’s like their eyes follow him wherever he goes and he cries. These were good people and now… now they’re dead… 

“Why?” He whispers in a choked voice as he rubs at his eyes but the tears don’t stop. 

He keeps moving but a part of him is afraid that he’ll find Baba and Yuuto the same way and he’s not sure he can handle something like that. But he has to know they are okay. He has to try to help them. No one would hurt him… at least he hopes they won’t. 

So he continues running. It’s painful to hear every plea for help and the screams… _Oh god the screams…_ There’s smoke rising in the distance as houses burn. There’s the crying of a baby somewhere as well. And Suyama realizes that the world he knows and loves is falling apart and it will never be the same again. 

What feels like hours pass but Suyama finally reaches the edge of the village where Baba’s home is. It looks empty and Suyama fears the worst. “Baba?” His voice scratches from the crying and running he’s done to get there. “Baba?” He calls a little louder. 

The door swings open and Baba pulls him inside quickly. Her skin looks pale and her eyes are filled with worry. “Shouji, what are you doing here?” She demands causing him to finch back. He’s not used to this Baba. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“I came to help…” Now that he says the words aloud, he knows how foolish they are yet Baba’s eyes soften just a bit.

“Shouji?” Yuuto’s voice wavers. He’s standing with a bag packed with food, water and other supplies. He looks confused and terrified. His face looks ashen - even a little green. 

Suyama can’t help himself. He throws himself at Yuuto as fresh tears come to his eyes. “You’re okay.”

Yuuto holds him back. There’s a knock at the door as it opens. It’s an older woman that often frequents Baba’s stand. “We need to go,” she declares. 

“What’s happening?” Suyama asks, pulling away. 

The woman pales as she sees him. “He can’t be here!” She hisses but it’s not in anger, more fearful than anything. 

Baba pulls Suyama to her. “Listen,” she begins and Suyama’s focus goes to her. “Go with Lana. She’s going to take Yuuto to a safe place. As soon as you are out of the village, you must return home. They will hurt you if they find you here with us. You _must_ go home,” she stresses, “Do you understand, Shouji?” 

Tears well in his eyes but he nods.

“Now go, the three of you, and hurry.”

“What about you?” Suyama asks with wide eyes. Yuuto sobs beside him. 

“My place is here little one.” And with that she pushes them out the door. He doesn’t have time to think before he’s running with Yuuto and the woman, Lana. 

They maneuver through the trees. Everything around him blurs as he stays with the others. Before he realizes it, they’ve reached the river. “This is where we part,” Lana says. Her eyes are sad as she looks at Suyama. 

“Why?” He whispers. His eyes burn again and his lip trembles. His single worded question holds many. _Why did this happen? Why do you have to go? Why did Baba stay? Why can’t I go with you? Why? Why? **Why?**_

Yuuto is quiet but Lana quickly explains. “Your people brought an Elder’s son to us. Your healers couldn’t heal him so we tried. We tried everything but we couldn’t save him.” 

Yuuto sniffs. “It was the same disease that my parents had.”

“But…” Suyama begins but can’t find the words. He’s just… confused. 

Lana looks down. “There has always been tension and… hatred… This was the breaking point… with the death of a soon-to-be Elder.”

Suyama does not say a word. He pulls Yuuto close and hugs him. There’s a sinking feeling that he will never see the other again. It rips his heart in two and his stomach sinks at the thought of losing his best friend. There’s so much he wants to say but he can’t find the right words. 

“I want to go with you,” he whispers - through his tears it sounds like a whine.

Yuuto’s face is pressed against his shoulder. “You can’t.” The sound of Yuuto’s voice straining breaks Suyama further. 

“We must go.” Lana’s rushed whisper makes Suyama hold on tighter and Yuuto curls into his neck. 

It’s not fair. But he also knows that Yuuto can’t stay there and Suyama can’t leave. He has to let them leave to protect them. It takes all his courage to muster a quiet, “Stay safe.”

Suyama feels Yuuto’s tears on his neck. “You too,” he says in a broken whisper. Yuuto pulls back and then they turn toward the river. Within minutes they’re through the water and disappear beyond the trees. 

Suyama’s left alone. His world has fallen apart and there’s nothing he can do. His best friend is gone. Baba might be gone. He’s alone again. And it feels permanent this time. 

But he does what Baba told him to and runs home.

* * *

The moment Suyama steps through the door to his home, his mother embraces him and she sobs, sobs, and _sobs_. There are even tears forming in his father’s eyes as well as relief. The tears that had stopped falling half way home well up once again and pour down his cheeks. He’s cried so much today he’s surprised his body can still make more. 

He thinks of all the people lost. He thinks of Yuuto running away and of Baba’s look of acceptance. Suyama grips onto his mother tightly but he feels no comfort in her hold. His cries leave his voice raw. The whole ordeal brings only exhaustion. 

His father carries him to his bed even though it’s only mid afternoon but it feels wonderful to lie on it. “Mother?” He asks with puffy swollen eyes. 

“Yes, Shouji, I'm right here.” She runs a hand through his hair. “What’s wrong?”

Her question brings fresh tears to his eyes and his voice waivers as he tries to answer. “They’re all… gone… all of them…”

The hand in his hair moves to his cheek. Her hand is gentle though her calluses catch on his skin now and again. “I know, sweetie,” she says but she doesn’t look nearly as sad as Suyama feels. “But perhaps it’s for the best.”

Suyama’s lip trembles as he processes what she said. He can only see Yuuto’s bright and smiling face that rivaled the sun. He only knows Baba’s kind and gentle soul who only wanted to mother every child and see them grow. Even the people that slowly began to accept him when he was the outcast stepping into their world. 

Suyama can’t understand his mother’s words. The loss of good people can’t be the best. It just can’t be. 

He rolls over unable to face his mother any longer. He closes his eyes and curls into himself. Maybe this was just a nightmare. Maybe when he wakes, everything will be back to normal. Yuuto’s face will appear above his windowsill and they’ll talk the night away. 

Everything will be normal. 

_It will be fine._

* * *

Everything’s not fine. Far from it. Suyama sneaks out the next day and finds his world in ruins. There’s still smoke rising into the sky, but he can’t tell if the fires are still burning or not. Yet that might be the least of his worries now.

It’s upsetting - disturbing. He finds his hands shaking as he walks, keeping to the shadows and walls of the houses. Fear settles in his chest. What if one of those houses belong to Baba? What if they hurt her like the others?

Faces of those he knew flash across his mind. Yet each time he thinks of them, they warp until they’re bloody and marred. Sinking to the floor, he wraps his arms around his knees. He presses his face against them, blacking out the world as best he can, and just sits. 

He tries not to think of anything. He doesn’t want to cry anymore. He doesn’t want this reality. But he can’t do anything about it. What can a nine-year-old do against adults so set in their ways? There’s no turning back now. That much Suyama is sure about. 

Hours (or maybe minutes, he can’t tell right now) pass by. The shadows have all shifted and now he’s back in the unforgiving summer sun. He stands back to his feet and takes a shaky breath before he begins his journey to Baba’s home. 

He takes the long way. He has no desire to see the death and destruction that took place the day before. He’s pretty sure his stomach won’t be able to take it. Even going to Baba’s makes his stomach turn uncomfortably. 

But he eventually arrives. The first thing he notices are the trampled flowers. Some are ripped from the ground and others burned or ground to nothing. They’re vibrant colors are dim and it leaves the young boy feeling sad. 

There’s one flower still clinging to life. It’s stem is bent unnaturally but it still faces up toward the sun. Suyama brushes a gentle finger over it. Baba loved these plants. Yuuto spent hours of his day caring for and watering them. Yet in the span of a day almost all of them are gone. 

Turning toward the door, Suyama notices it’s been ripped from the hinges. He swallows as he takes a step through the threshold. _Please…_ he doesn’t know who he’s begging but he needs to. He lifts his head and finds the small room trashed. Broken jars on the ground, herbs and spices thrown about, even the bed is overturned. 

But there’s no Baba - no blood - and Suyama doesn’t know whether he should be relieved or not. He decides it’s a good sign. For now at least. 

He’s tempted to clean it up. _Baba would want to come back to a clean home._ But even as he begins sweeping, he knows it’s pointless. If she escaped like Yuuto, she would never come back. 

So Suyama puts down the broom and leaves. He stays to the treeline. He’s too cowardly to face what his people have done. When he’s back on his side, he wanders. There are people about. Some going about their usual routines, some who had obviously taken part in yesterday’s cruel act, and a few that seem concerned about what it all means. 

Suyama notices a few children. They watch him as if waiting for him to say or do something out of line. His teacher had called him a sympathizer - a traitor. Like his friendship had been dangerous. Maybe they would have hurt him if they had found him yesterday like Baba warned. 

So he stays quiet and listens to what the people are saying. But it’s not good. He’s known how much the people feared and hated everything with the other group of people. He knew they weren’t trusted because their ways of doing things were different. He just never realized how deep it went for most of them. 

What hurts Suyama the most is that they are all happy and relieved - like his mother. They don’t care that they murdered innocent people. “They killed the Elder’s son on purpose.” “I heard they didn’t want him taking over for his father.” “What was to stop them from doing the same to all of us?” “It’s a good thing we acted first and removed the threat.”

Suyama bites his tongue. It won’t do anyone any good to argue with them now. A threat? Suyama could laugh at the thought. His people outnumbered them three to one. Baba and the healers tried to save the man but he’d been given impossible odds against an impossible illness. 

The only thing that gives him relief is the knowledge that no one seems to have realized not everyone suffered the same fate. They have no idea Yuuto was still alive. 

Unless they’ve already found him. 

The thought brings tears to his eyes which he quickly wipes away. 

He keeps walking, ignoring the looks he receives. Everyone knew of his friendship with Yuuto, yet no one offers help or condolences. They probably think he deserves this. And then…

“I heard they kept that old woman alive.” “Why? She should have been killed with the rest of them.” “Someone said it was to make a point. In case someone managed to survive.” They at least have the decency to at least look like the thought bothers them. Suyama assumes it’s just for show. A way to hold onto their humanity that’s already been lost. 

But now Suyama has a mission. He has to help Baba. He knows where they would keep her. It’s a small cell that was created after a few unruly members wreaked havoc while drunk. There’s only one guard outside. For a moment, he thinks he’ll have to sneak in through a window to see Baba, but he recognizes the man. He’s a friend of his father.

He takes a chance. “Hi Mr. Kim,” he says quietly, giving the older man a respectful bow. 

His father’s good friend eyes him carefully. No doubt he’s heard the stories his father’s been saying about him. Of how he was caught on the wrong side of the village. But he surprisingly offers a small smile. “What are you doing here?” He asks directly, cutting out all the small talk. 

“I heard stories,” Suyama says. He knows he has to lie. “About the old woman. They say she’s a witch. Is it true?”

Mr. Kim continues to watch him. Suyama notices the dagger in his belt. “That’s what they say.”

Suyama widens his eyes and looks up at the older man, hoping he looks amazed and curious. “Can I see her?” The man looks hesitant and Suyama can tell he’s about to be denied. “Please, Mr. Kim! I just want to see! I promise I won’t do anything stupid!”

He continues to hesitate but eventually sighs. “Alright fine,” he says. “You have five minutes. If you’re not out by then, I’m taking you directly to your father. You shouldn’t be walking around right now anyway.”

It’s a very real threat. His parents would never let him leave the house again if they knew what he’s doing. “Promise.” Mr. Kim nods his head and motions for him to go in. 

The room is dim. The only way in or out is through the door. The air is hot and humid without the breeze and it has a musty smell like mold grew in every corner. It sends shivers up his spine. 

Then he sees her. Baba is sitting against the far wall. Thick bars separate the two of them. She looks tired and weak - so much different from the liveliness he was used to. “Baba?” He asks in a careful whisper, almost disbelieving. 

Yet when Baba’s eyes open and look at him with the concern and love he’s grown accustomed to, he knows it’s really her… trapped in a cage she doesn’t belong in. Life isn’t fair. 

“Shouji?” She asks just as quietly, not wanting to be heard. Her eyes search over him. “Are you alright? Did…” Her voice trails off but Suyama doesn’t need her to finish.

“I’m fine,” he replies, “I think we’re all fine.”

Relief shows in her eyes as she slowly pushes herself to her feet. Suyama’s stomach drops as she shuffles forward with a limp. He notices now that her hair’s been pulled from her braid. Her clothes are dirty and torn. There’s a bruise on the side of her jaw and with the way she walks, Suyama is sure there’s even more. He tries to hide the sniffle but Baba can see right through him.

“No, crying little one,” she reprimands but she smiles kindly despite the obvious pain she’s in. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home…” She gives a sigh. It sounds disappointed yet amused. Perhaps she had expected such rash behaviors from him.

“I did,” he whispers, stealing a glance at the door. “But then I heard you were here. I want to help.” He sees her eyes widen and then looks down sadly. “I’m gonna get you out… so you can go with Yuuto.”

“Shouji,” she cuts him off before he has the chance to ramble, “I cannot leave. If I do, they will continue to look for me. This way Yuuto will be safe, and so will you.”

“But Baba…” His voice wavers. He’s afraid for her. He’s afraid to know what she will have to endure. He doesn’t want her to have to feel that and maybe even more so… Suyama does not want to witness it. “Please…” He begs.

Baba reaches through the bars and strokes his cheek gently. Her fingers brush away the tears that begin to fall. “Don’t cry. Whatever happens, happens.” She pulls back and takes out a small ring from her pocket. “Here, I managed to save this.” She holds it out to him. “I want you to have it.”

Suyama takes it. It’s a gold in color and heavy. It’s a simple band with an inscription engraved on the inside but it’s unreadable. The years have rubbed it away. “I never had children myself,” she says as Suyama holds onto it tightly, “but I like to think you and Yuuto were the best family I could have ever had.”

“Baba…” He begins to cry again.

“I left my book with Yuuto. He needs it,” she says in explanation. “This I’ve decided to leave with you. Never forget, Shouji, but do not dwell on this. People simply do not trust what they don’t understand, and grudges are dangerous things. Learn, teach, and grow.” She ruffles his hair and he sniffs, wiping his eyes. His grip is so tight, he feels the ring digging into his skin. “You need to go.”

As if on cue, Mr. Kim calls out to him. “Time to go!” Suyama tries to hug Baba through the bars but it’s just not the same. She presses a kiss to his forehead before pushing him toward the door. He bows to Mr. Kim without saying a word and leaves.

Later that night, it’s decided that the witch will answer for her crimes.

Suyama cries himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day passes in a blur. Suyama half expects his mother to keep him locked away from the world, but she must think whatever danger she created in her mind is over. It’s funny, in a way. Suyama does not want to leave today. He does not want to be a witness. He barely slept the night before and stayed awake clutching Baba’s ring like his life depended on it. 

Their roles have swapped. Now his mother is dragging him out of the house. They fall into line with the rest of the villagers, making their way to the center. They gather around a wooden platform. It must have been built the day before, but what stands out the most is the noose hanging from above.

Suyama’s hands shake at the sight. The moment his mother lets go of his hand Suyama pushes his way out of the crowd. He stands at the far back - closer to the trees. It’s why he can see Baba as they lead her to the platform with her hands tied in ropes. The moment the crowd sees her, there are screams and yells ridiculing her. Suyama’s stomach drops as the most prominent choice amongst the people.

“Hang the witch!”

His lip trembles yet again. Tears well up in his eyes as the men lead her up to the noose. The rope is placed around Baba’s neck and she stands tall - proud. Suyama holds the ring tightly to his chest. Baba never once looked at the angry people below her, but it did nothing to ease Suyama’s pain.

As if sensing him, her eyes find his. _Never forget, Shouji._ He remembers her words as the tears fall down his cheeks. _Learn, teach, and grow._ He promises with every fiber of his body that he’ll do just that. He’ll do the best he can.

And then she smiles - just enough for Suyama to see - but it angers the crowd. There’s no warning for Suyama to brace himself. A lever is pulled, the floor breaks away, and Baba falls. The crowd cheers as Suyama looks away, sobbing. There’s a yell of terror that Suyama feels to his very core, but it goes unheard by the roaring crowd.

Suyama looks toward the trees and sees him. Yuuto is just within the treeline. Tears are falling from his face as he fights against Lana’s hold. He looks at Suyama and there’s just so much pain in Yuuto’s eyes. Everything hurts. Everything. It’s hard to breathe - to think.

He just stares at Yuuto like his friend is the only thing that will help him through this. But then Lana gets a better grip and she’s pulling him away. Pulling him into the trees and hopefully to safety, but leaving Suyama alone in a world he doesn’t want to be a part of.

He walks back home in a daze. He’s shaking again but he’s not sure of the cause. And he doesn’t care anymore, as a hurricane of sadness and anger rush through his body. He crawls into his bed the moment he gets home. He can still hear the cheers in his head even when he covers his ears.

He’ll never forget. He’s not sure he’ll be able to forgive these people, even his parents, for such a cruel act. But he’ll keep going as Baba wished and grow. 

He presses the ring to his lips as he closes his eyes.

Suyama dreams of sunflowers bathed in red by the setting sun. He’s alone as the night settles in with nothing but a starless black sky. There’s a sense of loss deep in his chest as everything he loves turns dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry LOL I like hurting my favorites. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this. I plan on continuing it. And I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
